One Shot
by EdenAthene
Summary: Summary: OK, so how was I supposed to know that one shot would change my freaking life? Life sucks enough without you telling me I can't shoot anybody. Zero's POV.


Summary: OK, so how was I supposed to know that one shot would change my freaking life? Life sucks enough without you telling me I can't shoot anybody. Zero's POV.

Rating: M

Warning: language, OOC, sexual situations (slash and het, threesomes and moresomes implied but not explicit) and AU.

**One Shot**

OK, so that freaking bastard Kuran had pissed me off just once too often … but how was I supposed to know he wouldn't dodge the fucking bullet? The idiot stood there and let me shoot him without even trying to move.

He seemed to be genuinely shocked that I really had shot him; he should have remembered that I stabbed him the very first time we met. The almighty pureblood seemed to think that just cause I am a vampire too I would feel some form of reverence … as if!

Anyway, after the bastard kissed me there was no way in hell I would let _that_ go. Even though Yuuki had taunted and teased him into doing it; he should have known better. Don't think she got away with it either, I did feel a bit bad for making her cry; but hey, I couldn't shoot her, even if she is a pureblood vampire.

Everything had been going so nicely right up until that point, for some reason I had actually been in a good mood most of the day, and even change over had not dented it. The silly day class had behaved themselves very well after I glared at them, and the night class had paraded past without stepping a foot out of line.

Even seeing Yuuki walking alongside Kuran, the two of them holding hands did not mess up my day; to my shock Aido had not gotten up to his usual antics either. He had glided past me with his usual elegant stroll, lost in thought. Not one wave to his fans, no winks, no blown kisses, he didn't even smirk at me; Kain watched this subdued behavior with a worried frown. So did I, the only time he is quiet is when he is plotting some mischief.

Strangely enough the night class all seemed to give me a second glance; finding no problems with how I looked I chalked it up to weirdness on their part and not even that pissed me off. All good things come to an end … my mood rapidly plummeted when I came across Yuuki and Kuran in the woods while patrolling the school grounds.

Then Kuran fucking kissed me. I went from grumpy to murderous in the fraction of a second it took me to draw Rose from her holster and pull the trigger…

So that is how I ended up with Kuran's fangs buried in my throat. Yuuki became hysterical because I had shot her beloved Kaname; and all he did was stand there with blood dripping out the bullet wound in his shoulder looking lost.

That was almost more emotion than I had _ever_ seen him display. Even on the day that he finally won Yuuki over, he had displayed as much passion as a tax accountant. Between the shocked and lost expressions on his face, the tears on Yuuki's face and the small twinge of guilt I felt; I had to make amends somehow. He had lost blood as a result of me.

I know - he should have dodged, but I still pulled the trigger. Not that being bitten by Kuran was so awful. That shocked me too; don't feel alone in your horror.

It had started off like I expected and then it had changed. When he pulled me closer and exposed my throat, I could feel my heart trying to tear itself out of my chest in terror. Images of Shizuka's bloody teeth, my brother's smirking face and my parents' blood-spattered bodies flashed through me as I watched him bend his head towards my throat.

For the love of hell, I had even closed my eyes in fear; I am such a fucking coward, letting a bunch of stupid old memories affect me like that. The pain was sharp and immediate, and let me tell you this much – even with those super sharp fangs - pressure still needs to be applied to sink them through the skin.

It was suffocating me; between the fear and the pressure on my throat I thought for sure I would lose it. Never before in my life had I gotten hysterical, and I was not about to fucking start in front of that bastard; so I fought my terror with everything I had …

Then he started drinking, and somehow the sound of his throat working, the soft sounds of his breathing just calmed me down. The moment was so intimate. Oh shit, the very idea that I would find reassurance and peace in a shared intimacy with Kuran scared the hell out of me; but that was later after I regained myself. For that moment, all I wanted was to hear him drink and feel his breaths warm my skin. I relaxed into his arms, and let my head fall back further to give him better access to my throat, an unspoken invitation to extend his feed for a bit longer. He sighed as he extracted his fangs and then licked some last drops of blood off of my skin.

Yuuki had been drawing closer as he did that and licked the last of my blood off his fangs. She wrapped around him and ended up pressed against my body, humming softly in contentment as she licked his lips tasting my blood; pretty much making out with Kuran - against my fucking throat.

That was just so not cool with me. So what if they were official now, Kuran and I had a long history of vying for Yuuki; just because he won doesn't mean I have no feelings.

I growled and pulled away, stalking off into the woods to get away from them. Yuuki called me back; I did not even turn around to look at her as I flipped her off over my shoulder. "You guys came back to go to school, so why aren't you in class?" I stalked off.

No fucking way would I stand around while the two of them got all hot and bothered with each other.

I had _let_ _Kuran_ sink fangs into me, and to make it worse I had actually enjoyed it. I am going to hell when I die. Yip, no doubt about that; but Lucifer and his gang don't scare me. I know Kuran; and he gives the fallen one a run for his money, especially when it comes to being an evil manipulative bastard.

I was freaking out when I got to the Chairman's office, I had just given myself a long lecture about letting these vampire things get to me – and by that I meant my own instincts. It was one thing to enjoy the speed, strength and being able to see in the dark, these were all useful in aiding me in killing the monsters after all; but no way would I allow myself to start feeling relaxed around them.

When they were all dead, by my hand, I would die too – also, hopefully by my hand. Then I could relax. Well, maybe not; we will be sharing hell after all. No vampire could possibly go to heaven right? I don't think there could ever be any connection between vampires and anything holy.

Shit, now that Yuuki was one of them too I dreaded the day when I would have to kill her. If I let myself wriggle out of it though – I would have to spare all vampires. So either I killed all the vampires, including Yuuki - or I did not. That sucked.

I was scowling fiercely as I thought these things through and Cross asked me what was wrong; I should have lied to the man, at least about the part where I shot Kuran and was wondering if I would actually be able to kill Yuuki.

So … Cross got pissed at me. The sneaky son of a bitch punished me for it too. He made dinner that night; believe me - that on its own is punishment. Kuran could not have died from being shot in the shoulder, but Cross' cooking is deadly; personally I think the punishment was cruel and unusual, not to mention over the top. For the love of all that is unholy, he used three whole cloves of garlic. Not that garlic kills vampires, but the stuff stinks and I have a very sensitive nose; I think my nose was burned out by the stench.

After dinner I went on patrol, mostly because Cross was behaving like an even bigger idiot than usual. It was deliberate on his part, he was probably not happy that his cooking failed to kill me. So he cried and hid his face in the frilly pink apron he insists on wearing, wailing that he did not know where he went wrong when he raised me. He knows I hate it when he goes on like that.

So what if he is gay, that is not an excuse for behaving like such a drama queen. It is because of idiots like him that gays are seen as silly and over the top, and while that describes his behavior very well it does give the rest a bad name.

So I escaped into the peace of the night, the air was cool with the crisp smell of dew tasting slightly of metal and ice. The trees' whispers and the predatory calls of the owls had just managed to soothe my nerves when Aido bounced into the clearing.

I think he is actually a reincarnated bunny – one of those freaky looking bunnies with long fur that are named after a type of goat. I smirked as he bounced around in front of me trying so hard to intimidate me. I just imagined these long floppy ears bouncing around every time he moved. I was this close to giving in, and actually smiling, at the amusing image when Kuran and Yuuki pitched up. Ah, damn it, from bad to worse.

Why are all these people waltzing around the woods? I mean, for hell's sake, I just escorted these leeches to their classes and the first thing they do is bugger off into the woods as if they are playing a game or some such shit. I hate escorting them to their classes, I always feel like I should be carrying a fucking white towel over my arm and saying stuff like 'Pardon me, fine leeches, but your classes await you.' Huh - maybe I should do that.

I would still like to know what is going on though, Yuuki and Kuran seem to be stalking me and the bunny, while highly amusing, probably came looking for me too.

I am so popular I could scream; no really, I could scream. Why can't I be left alone by the leeches? Even as a kid the monsters seemed to be attracted to me. The fact that I am now a fucking leech too, is more than enough evidence of how attractive the monsters think I am.

Oh yeah, and then Shizuka had to freak me out even more by saying that we were bound to each other for eternity and she loved seeing the hatred in my eyes. She said that with all of the intensity and sick twisted love of a fucking pedophile. Nightmares are nothing compared to that memory.

I shook it off as I watched the girl I loved and her fiancé approach. Wow, life is so much fun. If it wasn't for my seriously warped sense of humor I would never laugh – um not that I do, in public.

"Aido, please leave Zero alone." Yuuki called to him sweetly.

"Aido you will apologize right now for calling him a 'D';" Kuran gritted out "you just insulted someone that Yuuki holds in esteem."

Huh, when had the bunny called me a 'D'? Not that it upset me; he and I insult each other regularly. "When did your bunny call me a 'D'?" I did not bother trying to sound hurt.

Aido huffed in indignation "Bunny? I am not a bunny! How dare you?"

He gets pissed off so easily; pushing his buttons to get a reaction has fast developed into one of my favorite games. I have even found myself deliberately looking for him, just so I can goad him into exploding – the fireworks are really entertaining.

Lately he seems to have developed a fondness for the game too. Little things give it away, the way he sometimes comes looking for me with that lively spark brightening his eyes as he slinks up to me. He even seems to invite a fight at times, with this little curl to his lips as if he finds it as amusing as I do.

Boredom is the driving force behind the game; as much as he irritates me, the Bunny is really clever. There are times when he is the only one who understands something I am trying to explain – school is not a challenge for either of us; so we have to find our entertainment elsewhere.

Yuuki was giggling while Kuran smiled "You weren't even listening to him were you?"

"Duh, of course not; I never listen to your bunny." I smirked down at the little ball of quivering wrath. His reactions seemed a bit off, as if he was really upset and not playing the game; he was standing close to me, within reaching distance. It looked as if he was scenting something in the air; seriously he is just like a bunny, that twitching nose is so adorable. "He is just so fluffy and bouncy, and he tries so hard to be taken seriously; who would listen to him?" Yuuki's giggles had turned into full blown laughter.

She was still on my shit list, you can love someone and still get pissed at them, but her laughter always had the power to get a smile from me. Aido exploded, but I think he must not have been serious about it; it was really not up to his usual standard. For some reason, maybe it was Yuuki's laugh, I felt playful; so I took a page out of Yagari's book and ruffled his hair and then patted it. "Who's a cute bunny then?" I crooned in a sickeningly sweet voice, the smirk somewhat ruined the effect.

Kuran was laughing as he moved forward to intercept Aido's attack as he blasted ice towards me; now he was getting serious – he definitely wasn't playing our usual game. I slid Rose back in to her holster; I must have drawn her without realizing it.

"That's enough Zero." Kuran's smile was turned on Yuuki, she was snorting with laughter too but Artemis was extended and at Aido's throat. The bunny was looking down at the blade in shock; if he had moved any further towards me he would be seriously injured. Really, why did Yuuki and Kuran insist on interfering? Maybe they are the reason he is not playing properly, if this continues I will need to explain things to him. I can't have them, or my Bunny, spoiling my fun.

Kain charged into the clearing, and I slid Rose out of her hidey hole again, keeping the movement fast and discreet. Nobody had seen the gun in my hand earlier, and nobody would see it now. It is amazing what you can hide with just a little shadow and keeping your movements smooth, controlled and deceptive.

I actually like Kain, he's sensible, so I would regret killing him; but that did not mean that it might not become necessary. I sometimes wonder how he could spend so much time around the Bunny and still feel any fondness for him; Kain is always getting it for something Aido had done. Oh well, maybe it is the whole cousin thing.

Kain looked at Kuran and Yuuki and got this resigned look on his face "Sorry my lord, if I had known he was causing you trouble I would have intervened." He murmured. At that Aido turned around and glared at me, as if I was somehow responsible for his cousin's reaction. I raised my eyebrow and smirked at him, huffing he slumped where he was standing between Yuuki and Kuran.

Aido's nose was still twitching in my direction, and strangely in Kuran's direction could it be that he smells us on each other, from our kiss earlier?

I did not just think that … it was a kiss forced on me by Kuran, and definitely not _our_ kiss.

Yuuki withdrew Artemis; and once again returned to looking helpless and cute, the sly little minx is really good at hiding her true self behind that sweet façade. Kuran grinned at her, fully aware of the deception, and then turned to reassure Kain.

"Not at all, Kain; this time he managed to get into trouble almost all by himself … Zero did provoke him, but he should have better control than to let himself be upset like that." Oh so it was all back to being my fault was it? I snorted and walked away.

"Good night my sweet Princess," I drawled as I moved off, "may flights of vampires wing you to your rest." I smirked at her and Kuran. "By the way Princess, I have not forgotten that it was your fault that Kuran kissed me." I watched as Aido's mouth fell open and Kain blanked out his expression.

With a fond little smirk at my Princess' look of horror I retreated into the woods. She fully understood what that meant, I might not shoot her (um, right now that is) but I will get back at her. Loving her won't stop me from getting my revenge.

I felt kinda good that I left them in total disarray behind me - it was fun. Kuran had to handle two shocked vampires and a worried Princess; my work there was done.

Then as I walked away through the woods, as a nice bonus I came across two of the otaku from day-class, oh joy. All those girls were silly to carry on like that over vampires … but these two had caught my eye on more than one occasion because they were just so much worse than the others.

Most of the time my less than friendly manner kept the day screamers in their place – away from the fucking vampires – but these girls behaved in such a brainless way in their devotion, that I had to get a bit more active. I have actually had to snap at the shorter one to keep her in line; I had really enjoyed watching her stop herself from crying though.

Tonight she did not manage to succeed, the tears streamed down her face and she glared at me in hatred. That I was both the cause and a witness to her tears was too humiliating for her delicate nerves; I smirked in dark delight at her embarrassment.

She and her equally brain dead friend had been trying to sneak into the school building to get to the fiends masquerading as humans. There are times when I am almost tempted to let them through. Neither they nor the vampires would enjoy the experience, and I have many reasons for sitting back and enjoying the show.

Unfortunately Cross had made me swear an oath, which is the only reason I have not done so; um it has nothing to do with the fact that I feel somewhat protective of the day screamers. They deserve every nasty thing out there, with the exception of being bitten by a pureblood. So, no - I don't want to protect them from the horrors of becoming a monster like me; I am forced by honor to make sure they don't suffer the consequences of their own actions, no really.

Just think about how much that pisses me off … sometimes I wish I did not know what 'honor' meant. The day-class screamers and the vampires deserved each other; a match made in hell. I am still tempted; but I would have to be seriously pissed off to forget my honor to that degree. I suppose I could dream.

I was still smirking when I dragged the two unfortunate girls into the sun dorm; they were crying so hard at that time the matron came to see what had happened. She pulled the sobbing girls into her arms and buried them in her ample flesh; I hoped she let them go soon otherwise they would suffocate.

She fussed over them and shooed them off to their rooms while giving me a glare of icy fury. Damn, maybe I should be worried; did I go overboard in making them cry? … Nah; maybe this way they would learn to stay the fuck away from the vampires – even if it is only to avoid me.

Looking back at her with an expressionless face I turned on my heel and walked out. Wondering if I would find more victims out there in the woods (um … not victims - day-class screamers) I thought I better carry on with my patrol.

Now that I was alone, I had to cover all of the school grounds in my patrols. Thankful for the enhanced speed, and senses, that made it possible for me to patrol that large an area and still miss no human presence I allowed myself a smile as I moved into the darkness.

When Yuuki was first changed, Cross used to patrol with me. I showed him the ropes and everything went sort of smoothly for a week or so. Then he got bored. When he started trying to talk to me during a patrol, I quickly told him to go home and I would patrol alone. The first night of patrolling alone was difficult; extremely difficult.

Aido was getting up to his usual antics, I found three day class screamers in the bushes and Yuuki kept trying to get my attention. I quickly came up with something of a strategy … I would concentrate solely on keeping the humans out of the grounds and leave the vampires to wander around to their hearts content.

In case you are wondering, the reasoning behind keeping the humans out of the grounds is very simple. If you want to reduce the population of wolves in a specific area – hunt the rabbits. Removing the food source works pretty well with vampires too, now you know why vampires are mostly city dwellers - that's where the blood is. The number of vampires walking around increased for a week or two and then everything returned to normal as they got over the novelty of it; which only left the usual offenders strolling the woods at night – Aido, Kain, Yuuki and Kuran.

I snorted softly as I remembered the looks Kuran gave me at the changes I made in the patrols; he seemed surprised at my willingness to let the vampires move about freely. I took a deep breath of the fresh night air and sighed.

I felt a lot better as I strolled out into the night again, circling the buildings, first at ground level and then from the roof level. I enjoyed leaping from rooftop to rooftop. The air, rushing around me with the grace of effortless movement, seemed to be thick and cloying. I arched my head back and gloried in the caress of darkness as I fell through the night sky; heady with the beauty of the night. In this surrender to the purely physical, there is a freedom that is both invigorating and addictive. Patrols are no longer a matter of pure duty, now I look forward to roaming the darkness in solitude.

Once I had covered the area thoroughly, and was pretty sure there were no more idiots around; I settled down for a nap on the highest rooftop. It was half-moon, and she glowed in the sky with a soft cold light; while the stars were like icy snowflakes pinned to the sky. With the wind whispering around me and the cold crystal lattices of light in my eyes I settled back, my hands laced behind my head as a support. Listening to the songs of the night creatures I allowed the peace to lull me to sleep.

I woke to a warm weight on my chest and the sense of vampire; I stiffened slightly reaching for Rose. A hand stopped me, I snapped my eyes open to pin the idiot with a death glare. "Bunny, what are you doing here?" Maybe I was dreaming; there was no way the pampered little pet would climb onto a roof, he might damage a nail or get dirt on his clothes. Mr. Perfection would hate looking anything less than sublime.

He was sitting next to me, his arms crossed over my chest with his chin resting on his folded hands. Looking at me with the strangest look I had ever seen, his face just a little too close for comfort; showing no reaction to being called "Bunny".

"Um … Kaname told me I had to apologize to you for calling you a 'D'." he managed to say this with absolutely no emotion at all.

He was so lost in thought; it was almost like he wasn't there at all. "Hey Bunny, you ok?" If he carried on acting like this I would start to think that my favorite toy was broken. It was just so fun to watch him explode after a snarky comment; it would be a bit sucky if he suddenly started using his brain.

"Kiriyu, did you know that you are shining?" ok … so he wasn't using his brain; maybe it was drugs.

"No, Bunny, I did not know I was shining." I said patiently.

He was still resting on my chest and after the earlier attack I was just a bit tense. Yeah right, only a little tense at the sight of a hostile vampire, leaning on my chest, talking nonsense, after watching me sleep.

Maybe I should have shoved him off me, but I stayed quiet; watching his eyes. He was so lost in thought that they almost looked vacant. The bright turquoise was dulled by anxiety, and that mischievous spark was entirely absent; and on top of that he was nibbling on his bottom lip. Against my better judgment I was a bit concerned for him; I hated that his eyes were so anxious, and he would hurt himself if he carried on worrying at his lip that way.

I fought the urge to soothe his nerves and comfort him. My hands were almost itching to touch him, to rub at his lip and stop him from hurting himself. Damnit, if the Bunny did not look out for himself, it was not my job to look after him. It was definitely not my job. My hands started reaching out to him; they obviously weren't listening to me.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

Before I recovered from the shock he had already sealed my lips with his. His lips were soft, and tasted like cherry flavored lip gloss. This wasn't so bad … I could almost get used to kissing him. I buried my hands in his wavy blonde curls.

Wait; what am I thinking? What the fuck am I doing? This is the Bunny, I can't kiss the Bunny; and hey - this is proof that he is using drugs – he would have to be out of his mind to kiss me. So what drugs could possibly affect a vampire? I would have to look into it and find the best way to get him off … damnit, what part of 'not my job' didn't I listen to?

I started to push him away, and he simply grabbed my wrists and pinned my hands above my head.

For the love of Hell; this was the second vampire to steal a kiss from me tonight. I should have run away, screaming, when I woke to see him leaning over me; but I didn't even test his grip on my wrists. After being kissed, by two vampires on two separate occasions on the same night, I am wondering if there is something wrong with me.

After all I am aware that the monsters are attracted to me, but usually what they want is to bite me, to hurt me. Kissing me was never on the agenda before, and kissing me is way more disturbing. So whatever is making me a monster magnet has to be changed, maybe they want to kiss me today because of my new deodorant?

I will change deodorant immediately.

After removing the leech; I don't care if his lips taste like cherries. Or that they are soft; and his hair felt like silk and his skin was soft and smooth. He smelled like … ok it will have to wait.

I yanked my hands free from his grip and shoved them into his hair and pulled him down, deepening the kiss. He opened his lips and allowed me in to taste him; there was something so pure about his smell; sharp and refreshing like iced peppermint tea.

I wove my fingers through his curls, glorying in the sensation of the silken strands sliding through my grip. I fisted my hands in his hair, keeping him captive as I explored his mouth.

His fangs were so delicate, sharp and fine even when fully extended; I ran the tip of my tongue over the outer curve of one fang. He gasped as I curled around to stroke over the base of his fang, the tip of my tongue stroking the back of his fang and then flicking the tip. A drop of blood splashed from my tongue to his lip and I watched as his eyes slid shut as he savored the taste.

I separated our lips so that I could watch his face, we were both gasping for air and his body was trembling where he was leaning over me. Slowly my brain started functioning again, but for some reason I was not really angry. Maybe I am the one on drugs, and not the Bunny. Nah, I haven't drunk anything that could have been spiked. Maybe I like the Bunny?

"So, Bunny, why did you kiss me?" I tried for a detached voice and got sultry instead, fucking hell.

"Because Kaname had."

Well, shit. That is one fucked up piece of reasoning.

"So, this is your way of indirectly kissing your lord?" At least the sultry is replaced with snarky – one good thing came of that lovely piece of twisted reasoning. He twitched against me.

"What? No!" he was still lying on my chest and looking down at me, his blonde curls framing bright eyes as he tried to prove his sincerity. "No, Kiriyu; I kissed you because I want you. I could not let it wait anymore; Yuuki has been talking to me about some things and I don't want to lose you to them." Suddenly he went absolutely still before saying a quiet "Oops."

"Them? You don't want to lose me to 'them'?"

What the hell is happening here? I swear: if I have turned into a version of catnip for vampires I might just - I don't know what, but shooting all of them comes to mind.

Oh … right, I was planning to do that anyway.

Before I start panicking maybe I should try to think things through. Firstly, Yuuki basically told Kuran to kiss me. She said it was because she wants us to be friends; seriously though, what types of friends kiss each other like that? So she was lying about that. From what Bunny just let drop, she wants to share me with Kuran. The first thing that comes to mind is: 'Eew, eew, eew!'; but a small part of me is sitting back and thinking that kissing Kuran might be endurable if I get to kiss Yuuki. Oh, who am I kidding? I will definitely shoot the bastard again if he tries to kiss me a second time.

Not even Yuuki could get me to do that … I think.

So why is Bunny not bleeding from a gunshot wound right now? I mean he is a vampire and a guy and right up until this kiss I always thought I was straight and in love with Yuuki. So I have plenty of good reasons to shoot him … but I did shoot Kuran - and ended up with his fangs in my throat. Worse, I enjoyed having his fangs in my throat as much as I enjoyed kissing my Bunny; and if I can enjoy kissing a vampire (a male one at that) and also enjoy being bitten by a male pureblood …

My brain is not doing any really useful thinking here - so what does the rest of me think? … Shit! So this means that I like the Bunny? You know, some days just suck. I mean here is the Bunny Prince who insulted and attacked me earlier; he also has the softest cherry flavored lips still moist from our kiss. Suddenly I don't even feel like_ threatening_ to shoot him, just because of his lips. That is so depressing. Right now I feel like the poster boy for 'Confusion'.

"Yuuki is a big fan of yaoi, and she thinks you and Kaname would make a wonderful couple." His blush was just adorable as he muttered this, hiding his eyes behind his eyelashes. "She really, really wants to watch you and Kaname … um, in bed."

I think I did a very good impersonation of a brainless idiot, at that comment. My mind suddenly full of images and they were … wrong, just _wrong_.

Wrong on every level; I could not even think it. She wants to watch me and Kuran; I think I am going to be sick. When did she turn into a pervert? I have stabbed, threatened and shot the man in an effort to prove just how much I fucking hate his guts. Hell, I even put a gun to his head on that one occasion he forced me to drink from him; yeah I really enjoyed being his puppet in that little play. I really would rather have died, only it wasn't _my_ death that was the problem, but Yuuki's life.

And now Yuuki thinks I would let _Kuran_ do, um, _that_? Or do that _to him_? I don't know which one makes me want to puke my guts out more. I wouldn't mind biting him … or being bitten, again.

Isn't that the same thing as sex though in the vampire culture? Does that mean that I have already had sex with both Kuran and Yuuki, seeing as I've bitten both of them already? Fuck me sideways, but doesn't that mean that Kuran raped me, in a very weird way? He did force me to bite him, if that really is sex - then did he rape me, or did I rape him? His blood had tasted powerful …

Stop that line of thought; I don't want to go there.

Hang on … I have threatened and shot at the Bunny too. Yet I seemed perfectly content to kiss him; maybe her thinking is not as seriously fucking twisted as I thought. Then there was the way I reacted when the bastard bit me … I haven't been bitten by the Bunny, maybe I would react that way regardless of who does the biting.

Now I am freaking myself out, again; but there is a difference between the Bunny and Kuran, I actually like the Bunny. Oh shit, I can feel my brain cells frying at that thought. I know, I know; I have no brain - that explains it all. Just think how much better it could be to be bitten by somebody I like … maybe I should ask him to bite me and find out.

Did I just think that? I am turning into a slut; a brainless trollop who is going to go to hell.

"Kuran; and me," I could hear the horror overwhelming me in my voice "in bed together; like in couple together, like in sex together? HELL no, not gonna happen." A small voice in the back of my head was shrieking in blind terror and disgust. An even smaller voice was whispering about protesting too much with a sly insinuating tone.

I glared up at Bunny, "What the fuck are you thinking man? Just because Yuuki wants something…" I could not even bring myself to finish the sentence.

Lately however, I had often found myself doing things I did not want to.

"I wasn't thinking of anything really, I just did not like knowing that you had been bitten. I smelled your blood on my lord … and he was wounded where you had shot him. So I looked for you, thinking maybe you had shot him in self defense or something; but when I found you – you ignored me Kiriyu." Misery crossed his face; he had been worried for me.

He came looking for me to help me? Why wasn't he angry that I had shot his lord? Did I mean that much to him? 'Confusion' does not even begin to describe how that made me feel, I had not noticed any difference in his behavior. With the exception of our game, and his strange lack of interest in his fan club this evening … Aido is intensely loyal to his lord, and I cannot imagine him extending that same loyalty to me.

"Then I find out that the reason you had shot him was because he had kissed you; I assumed you let him bite you to make up for shooting him." He ducked his head down so that I could not see his face. "But he _had_ kissed you and you allowed him to bite you too, and I knew what Yuuki wanted. I had to kiss you too, to wipe his taste off your lips; and so that if you did choose them, I would at least have the memory of your taste." His voice trailed away, it took me a moment to sort it all out.

His confused thoughts had carried over into his words; I seriously had to give it some thought to see his standpoint in this. He cared for me, a lot by the looks of things. I had just realized that maybe I was not straight, and maybe Yuuki is not the only person I care about. He was brave and caring, intensely loyal to those he feels have earned it and he had decided I was worth it. In doing so, he had put himself at a huge disadvantage and created a horrible tension within himself. He was now divided between two loyalties, and I found out how much I cared for him.

I seemed to be willing to do almost anything to prevent him from being hurt by my actions. Fuck.

Well, now what? I was feeling sorry for being nasty to the Bunny. So yes, he is my favorite toy, and I love teasing him and watching him explode; but he was not exploding. He was whimpering in pain. Shit. My toy is broken and I was the one who broke him, and worse than that - the game was suddenly different. When did he change the rules on me; more importantly, why didn't he tell me?

Ok, so yes, obviously he didn't tell me because my first reaction would have been to shoot him. If I regretted shooting Kuran earlier then I most definitely would regret shooting my Bunny.

Fucking hell, does this mean I can only shoot people if they are trying to kill me or somebody else? There goes my favorite entertainment, why the fuck did I suddenly become all fluffy and caring?

"Fuck it." I sighed and dragged his lips to mine in a brief kiss. "The sun will be coming up soon, do you want to stay here talking about Kuran or do you want something else?" he blinked at me and then slowly smiled.

"Really? You want to spend time with me?" he bounced in happiness.

"Bunny … if I did not shoot you for kissing me, and have just willingly kissed you, then that means that I actually don't mind you." I grouched as he giggled and then sat down on me and leaned into a kiss, wriggling in happiness.

Maybe this happy wriggle dance makes Kain put up with him … his joy is contagious. The two cousins spent a lot of time together, so Kain must have had the pleasure of watching as Aido bounced and wriggled in joy. Surprisingly I found that maybe the Bunny is not that irritating. I could put up with his giggle, his bounciness and even his arrogance; all I asked was that every now and then he does the happy wriggle dance and shows me sparkling eyes.

"Kiriyu, I know you are better at Physics than Chemistry, but I have an experiment running at the moment and your input would be appreciated ... in the privacy of my lab, of course." His eyes held a promise of many different types of experiments; and his voice – well, that was sultry.

I smiled up at him, watching his eyes shine, with his imaginary long floppy ears bouncing. Yip, he is a bunny; but he is my Bunny. "Call me Zero; that is my name after all."

Shit! Now I have two vampires I don't want to shoot. Life sucks.

I stood up and tugged him with me; strolling to the edge of the roof we leapt from it; aware that part of my brain was preoccupied with the image of him falling like liquid gold, elegant and graceful even in the surrender to gravity. Three floors down we landed, with barely any noise; our muscles flexing easily to absorb the impact. Smoothly we straightened from the automatic crouch, before we strolled towards the Moon dorm, after sharing an intense glance. A comfortable silence had fallen between us; I never knew he was capable of being quiet till now.

"Zero!" the voice was incredibly familiar. "Where have you been? I have been looking for you."

"Napping." She was blocking the path to the dorm, her arms on her hips and looking very irritated. Yuuki is certainly one of the few people brave, or stupid, enough to get in my way and give me attitude at the same time.

"So, you just took a nap instead of patrolling?" you could almost swear that I had kicked her puppy. I sighed as Kuran strolled up behind her; he caught my eye and nodded his head toward her with a resigned look.

That can't mean what I think it does can it? Can't the man say no to her? Fucking hell, he was going to try and seduce me to give her what she wants - both of us. No way.

Bunny was standing next to me, but seemed to be trying to shrink into the ground. Glancing down at him I sighed; it seems that look does mean what I think it does. Otherwise Aido would not look so depressed. Shit.

"No, I patrolled and then took a nap. Aido here was kind enough to wake me up." He looked up at me wildly, his whole appearance demanding to be left out of this.

Smiling, I took his hand and carried on strolling towards the dorm. Kuran looked at our hands and smirked at me with a raised eyebrow. "We were on our way to his lab to experiment. So I will see you guys tonight at change over then?" I smirked at Yuuki "After all you should be in class, shouldn't you?" and strolled past her; the Bunny trailing alongside me like a forlorn ghost. Yuuki was frozen, looking stunned.

"Congratulations Kiriyu," I looked over at Kuran, he was looking very relieved "and thank you." Yuuki was still standing behind him, looking vacant and lost. The shock must have been too much for her.

"Believe me Kuran, you have no need to thank me." I shuddered lightly "Bunny is much better company, now that I have found him I won't be giving him up." My bland insult just gave him reason to smirk.

"Um Kiriyu." Bunny muttered

"I told you to call me Zero." I wanted to hear my name on his lips. My heart rate actually increased as I looked at him, watching the way his nose crinkled in thought, the light breeze was flirting with his curls fluttering his blonde hair in the moonlight.

"Zero, would you call me Hanabusa? Um that is if you want to." He blushed and looked away from me.

"Hanabusa? That is a very good name for you." I smirked down at his indignant gasp. "Your lips are as soft as a flower's petals." His blush deepened and he turned his head away to try and hide it.

I lost it; seeing him blush as I flirted, just pushed me over the edge.

I tipped his head towards mine, and smiled as I softly brushed my lips over his. "Hmmm – soft, like petals."

His mumble of "… I've a girl's name …" was lost as I slowly kissed him and drew him in deeper.

"You taste like cherries." Vaguely I could hear Kuran chuckling but I had more interesting things to think about, like getting my Bunny away from everybody else so I could indulge us both.

"They look so cute together!" Yuuki exclaimed excitedly, good she was out of the shock but I was too busy nibbling at the corner of Bunny's mouth to pay attention. He was wriggling too, and that made things a bit more difficult. "I have a great idea Kaname! Why don't we take both of them?" That brought me out of the kiss.

Take both of us?

Please tell me that did not mean what I thought it did. Kuran was looking at my face and when he started chuckling I knew it looked as worried as I felt. Yuuki was looking at him with huge pleading eyes and a tiny hopeful little smile. "Yuuki." He breathed her name softly and traced a hand slowly from her cheek down to her lips, gently skimming over her skin in a feather-light caress.

Bunny wrapped his arms around my waist and burrowed into my chest, the two of us staring at Yuuki in stunned surprise.

Kain was hurrying towards us; he seems to have built in radar when it comes to Hanabusa being in trouble around the Kurans. The moment he spotted his cousin, in my arms, he slammed to a halt; with the most amazed look I have ever seen. "Hanabusa? What are you doing?"

I smirked at him. "Kissing me and being propositioned by a lustful pureblood." He looked at Kuran and I smirked. "Not that pureblood – Yuuki."

His look of disbelief prompted a chuckle from Kuran. "He is telling you the truth, Yuuki seems to be intent on an orgy involving me and Kiriyu; she recently added Aido to the list too."

"Why were you more interested in the lustful pureblood part of my comment; surely the bit about kissing him must have surprised you more?" I tried to change the subject; orgies are not something I am comfortable discussing. I could almost see him gather his wits before he answered me.

"No, Hanabusa has been stalking you for a while. I knew he was interested and he always gets what he wants." Kuran started laughing in the background. I glared at him and tightened my arms around Bunny. "I just did not expect him to get you so soon, or for you to be so comfortable together in public."

Looking over at Yuuki and Kuran I sighed, I don't know if those two qualify as 'public'. What I did know was that I love Yuuki, and I was fast developing feelings for Bunny … actually that is wrong – let me rephrase: I was fast admitting that I had long ago developed feelings for the Bunny. That is more accurate; it is also more frightening.

"Zero … does it bother you that I have been stalking you?" Hanabusa was hiding his eyes again as he asked me that. Kain was standing there watching it all with his usual stoic face, but I could see concern in his eyes.

"I did not even notice you were stalking me. I am just amazed that you feel like this about me." Amazed was not precisely the word, more like gob-smacked.

His fan club is overwhelming; both in their numbers, and their pure fanaticism. So what on earth is he thinking to be stalking me, the grumpiest prefect ever? And what the hell am I thinking to allow a vampire noble to get to me? Previously they occupied the spot just below purebloods for 'Most Hated Monsters'. Now, I not only loved a pureblood but had the sinking feeling that if I let myself I would also be in love with an aristocrat.

Wait a minute; if the Bunny was stalking me and he was being stalked in turn by his fan-club – does that mean they were stalking me? Please, please tell me that I am wrong about this one. I don't want to think about it. I do not want to remember that some of my Bunny's fans have been glaring at me and start thinking that they were jealous that he was stalking me; I am so much happier thinking they were just pissed that I stopped them from getting close.

I stopped them from getting close … to a guy who was stalking me. OK just stop. Stop thinking about this now, I don't have time for a melt down.

There is definitely something defective in my thinking. To have feelings for two people is bad enough; but when one is a pervert and the other is an irritating fluffy toy, it sort of makes it look as if I can't make up my mind. They are both vampires too; hey kiddies can anybody say: 'U-Turn'?

So I am one of two things: weak willed or dysfunctional. Add in the fact that a part of me is tempted by Yuuki's scheme and what you have is a sick person indeed – I am sort of leaning towards dysfunctional as a good reason for my degeneracy.

Hanabusa was looking up at me with bright eyes; he does not need his lips to curve when he smiles - his eyes do all the smiling for him.

"You don't see the truth when you see yourself. All you see is a monster; Yuuki and I can see more." Standing on tip toe he kissed my cheek, his hand on my chest for support. "I want you to be mine, and I want you so badly that I will even be happy with just a piece of you."

I met him in the middle, moving down so that he would not need to stretch so far. As I stood up from that gentle touch I caught sight of our audience; Kain pretending to be furniture, and Yuuki …

Yuuki was standing there, slow tears tracing down her cheeks; Kuran hovering over her in concern. "Why are you crying?" I asked her quietly.

"I want you to be happy. I want you to have everything you want." She looked over at Kuran "Since Kaname and I got together I realized just how much you mean to me; now that I know what love feels like I can recognize my feelings for you. More importantly I recognize your feelings for me." She gripped Kuran's hand tightly, raised it to her lips and kissed it holding his eyes with hers. Kuran stroked his free hand down her cheek in a loving caress, before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"The thing is, Kiriyu; Yuuki knows you love her, and now she can see that you like Aido too." his lips quirked slightly. Smooth and deliberate, his voice eased around us in an effortless swirl of power. "She also knows that I am a jealous man, so the only way she can think to make us both happy is to share us. Yuuki loves us equally, all she wants is for us to love her and to love each other." I knew he must be feeling as many mixed emotions as I was. Jealousy, rage, sadness and guilt all swirled in the darkness of my heart; but his voice betrayed none of that, his self control is phenomenal.

Holy shit. I have just found out that I actually feel some admiration towards the bastard who manipulated me, beat me, treated me like a disposable commodity and then kissed me. I actually thought about what he said … I considered it. Looking into the Bunny's eyes I knew that if he added his pleas I would surrender; not only that I would actually put an effort into making it work.

Hanabusa was trying not to influence me one way or the other, so he was attempting to keep his face blank of all emotion. He failed miserably, his eyes showed fear and more importantly they showed hope. This way he would not be forced to choose, his loyalties would not be divided. Kain was still pretending to be furniture, but somehow I knew he would prefer this too; he could probably do with some peace.

No, this was not happening. So NOT happening. Bunny stiffened slightly, tense in my arms. Shit.

Ok, so it was happening.

Maybe I should seek professional help … yeah, I need help. Just minutes ago I was shuddering in horror and absolutely determined that the only way Kuran and I would share anything physical would be when we tried to kill each other and now … now, I was going to make a serious attempt at a working relationship with not one but three vampires, including his royal pestilence.

Fuck.

I now know that I am vampire catnip. I am a monster as well as a monster magnet. I also know that nothing I do will ever change these facts. Do you know what the worst of it is?

I can't shoot anybody.

Not only will I regret it (yes, my mind is slipping), but also the people I am in a relationship with will not be happy with me, well with the possible exception of Kuran.

Fuck, I just reviewed that last statement – I am in a relationship with _people_.

I have gone beyond thinking 'Maybe I will try' straight to 'this is happening and get used to it'. Seriously, a few hours ago I did not even have one relationship and now in the span of minutes I have three. I think I need to sit myself down and have a good look at how my brain functions, because I have fucking huge reservations regarding my thought processes.

Some days would not go well, even if you threatened them.

"Alright then; but just so you know, the Bunny comes first." I grumbled in agreement pulling the Bunny into a quick fierce kiss.

I warily approached Kuran "If you are willing to give this a chance I can do no less." I glanced at Yuuki, she was almost jumping up and down in glee. "If this test run works, I am willing to give this a chance. Do not think this means it is serious."

I don't think she understood; she just bounced around the place looking all bright and shiny. Suddenly I knew it, I loved Yuuki, and it seems I love my Bunny. Not in spite of the bounciness but because of it. I loved them because they are insanely perky, irritatingly bubbly and terminally optimistic. This is my fault.

I sighed as I approached Kuran, sardonic amusement lit his eyes as he watched me grumble and grouse my way closer to him. I swallowed and looked at him, wary of his reaction as I slowly raised a hand to his face. Could I do this? Could I actually instigate a kiss with this bastard?

No, I couldn't. I froze with my hand hovering near his face.

Tonight's fun and games started with a kiss between us; and later I did not mind it that much when he sank fang … that was it. I thought back to how it felt when he was breathing over my neck and I was listening to the sound of my blood sliding down his throat.

My hand slid into his hair, fisted and pulled his head back exposing his throat to me as I moved in closer and dipped my head to run my lips and tongue in a line up his neck. Delicately I nibbled at his jaw line and then traced his lips, stringing tiny little kisses and nips together in a tender assault on his bottom lip. Feeling him first tense and then relax into me, listening to his breathing deepen and slow down as I drugged him into sensual bliss.

Yes, I could do this.

I deepened the kiss, slipping into his mouth briefly to flick at his fangs as they emerged. I knew that in that brief time when lust caused my fangs to slide out of their sheath it felt marvelously sensitive. It seems to be even truer of purebloods, as I ran my tongue over his fangs while they were extending I could feel little shockwaves tremble through his body at every contact with his fangs. I growled a little in pure delight as I slowly stepped back.

With Kuran, the delights would be … darker. I shuddered lightly as I caught the darkness brooding in his eyes; we stood there caught in the possibilities that had just opened before us.

So the test run was a success … shit, now I had to give the whole scheme a chance? I frowned, and started back towards Hanabusa where he was standing next to Kain.

A hand on my arm stopped me; my reaction shocked the shit out of me. Kuran was in my arms and I was smirking into his startled eyes; I had whirled and moved into him and dragged him against me so fast that I surprised myself.

"Zero, I too need to do a 'test run' – we now know how we fit together, but we still have one thing left to discover: how will I react to seeing you and Yuuki kiss?" that is a very good question.

I let him go and stepped back with a sigh; grumbling I ran a hand over my neck before walking over to Yuuki.

We had kissed before, of course threatening to kill each other sort of ruined that particular moment; while giving it an odd sense of dangerous allure.

She watched me walk towards her, with a strangely hunted look on her face. "All you need to do is say 'Stop', and I will." I reassured her softly and held my hand out to her, giving her the choice.

She took that last step, sliding into my arms with a small sound of joy. I held her against me and rested my chin on her head. I squeezed slightly and dropped a kiss in her hair; she hiccupped a watery giggle and tipped her head back to smile at me.

I smiled and then kissed her; she stood on tip toe so that I would not have to bend over so far. Picking her up, I cradled her against my chest as I tasted her lips and then sucked her tongue into my mouth. She tasted so damn good.

Hands traced up my back, I just knew it was my Bunny. I pulled away from Yuuki's mouth and turned to look at him.

Only after my lips pulled away from his hand did I realize I had kissed his palm. I am turning into a slut; here I am kissing a bunch of different people in public without so much as blushing. I _should_ be unhappy with myself; but oh hell, it felt so right. I tried to be ashamed, to feel regret and all I could think was that I wanted more.

Yuuki wrapped her legs around my waist, wriggling to get closer to me. I flinched and felt my head tipping back gasping in surprised pleasure. She suddenly stopped, and a leer quickly replaced her thoughtful look. Giggling she started to move against me, grinding into a very sensitive place that was rapidly expanding.

Were my knees going to hold out? My legs felt as if they would collapse under me at any moment.

Hanabusa, quickly joined in the fun of tormenting me. Pressing against my back he ran his hands down and into my pants, tracing lightly over my buttocks before sliding up and around to play with my nipples.

I collapsed onto my knees under the double onslaught.

This was almost too much. My Bunny was giggling right along with Yuuki as she sat in my lap and wriggled to her heart's content, Hanabusa was kneeling behind me with his hands inside my shirt. I was tensely arched, quivering between the two of them, reveling in the way they set me on fire. Heat raced through my blood stream, and effectively shut my brain down. All I wanted, felt or thought was that I wanted more - more intensity, more sensuality and definitely more fucking.

Ok, so I am a monster and a slut … if you can't beat them join them; and after tonight there was no way I would be killing every vampire.

I promised myself if I could not shoot Yuuki, I could not shoot all the vampires. This meant that I couldn't shoot vampires … life SUCKS.

Hey … I could still shoot vampires if they were bad … I am sure Kuran would find a certain amount of pleasure in that. Maybe we could even have some fun … I shivered at the dark eroticism that thought conjured. Hell. The chaos we could cause … both of us have a dark streak, and if we surrendered to it with each other … my eyes closed on a gasp as I had a brief flash of us plastered to each other while standing over a bleeding and screaming victim.

Which reminded me, where was he? A hand slid into my hair and jerked my head backwards, only one vampire would do that. His lips caught mine and he was kissing me violently, sucking my tongue into his mouth and then clamping down on it with a fang. Arching me over backwards as he sucked the blood out of my mouth, running his hands over my shoulders he cradled my jaw in his hands as he frantically writhed against me.

"If you think I could watch that and not want to join you, you have either overestimated my self control, or underestimated my feelings." He growled as he licked the trail of blood that was dribbling from my lips. A shuddering sigh fell from those sinful lips as he devoured me.

Yuuki and Hanabusa had stopped to watch us; but then Hanabusa dipped his head and licked at my neck where it was arched over backwards by Kuran's hold on me. Even I could feel the sensuality cross my face as I held a hand to the back of his head and pressed him close murmuring a sultry "Yes.".

Yuuki sat on my lap again, watching Hanabusa's throat work as he drank, while I stroked his hair and hummed. She knelt up and pulled Kuran's lips from me and kissed him; I watched them through half open eyes. Seeing the play of muscles in their throats, watching as their lips clashed, a brief flash of shining fangs and then the smell of their blood joined mine. I moaned in abandon.

Hanabusa pulled away from me, slipping his fangs out. "Yuuki." He breathed her name softly, a trickle of my blood on his lips. Yuuki licked the blood off his lips and then drove into his mouth.

"I want more." she breathed before she pounced on me. Her fangs were in and she was gulping down my blood before I had even had time to move. Kuran ran a hand over her hair as he smiled down at her; she was hunched over me as she devoured me with a ravenous hunger. Darkness pulsed between us as she drank and drank, flowing over my skin in tingling rushes of power.

I was falling over backwards when Kuran caught me before I could crush Hanabusa; he leant over me and offered his throat. The smooth expanse of creamy skin overwhelmed my sense, the subtle curve of his neck as he tipped his head back and the intoxicating smell of his blood.

I licked a line up his neck and hesitated looking at him "Yes, Zero." it sounded as if he wanted nothing more than the feel of my teeth in his flesh.

His skin broke with a slight crunch under my fangs, after that initial resistance they slid in easily. Firm flesh encased them tightly, I withdrew slightly so that the blood could escape past them into my mouth and the feel of skin sliding over my fangs was almost more than I could bear.

I drew some blood and settled in; a small snack would be really nice. What I got was not a snack … I did not take more than a cupful or so of blood but the heat and power of it was so much more than a snack. I could not remember it tasting like this previously; it had been powerful but bitter. Now it was just as addictive and powerful but it was also warm and smooth.

Regretfully I slid my fangs out of him and licked the wound for the last of the blood. Laying a little kiss over the healing wounds I sat back and smiled at him.

Somewhere in all of this Yuuki had stopped drinking and snuggled into my chest and Hanabusa had wrapped his arms around me from behind, burying his face between my shoulder blades. Kuran's hair slid through my fingers in a soft caress.

"My children are just so adorable!" Cross trilled happily. Fuck, how much did he see?

The four of us separated, I fought the shivers of ecstasy running hotly through my veins; and became aware of our audience. Kain bowed to Kuran "Please forgive me, my Lord; but I could not prevent them from witnessing." His low voice was stoic.

"You are not to blame Kain, forgiveness is not necessary." Kuran was completely unruffled; smooth and urbane as if he had not been caught participating in the beginnings of an orgy. I was not blushing, but that was probably only due to the blood loss.

Then my master stepped out from behind some trees and smirked at me. "Fuck!" I yelled in disbelief. Yagari was the last person I wanted to discover me like this. I moaned in humiliation and buried my face in Yuuki's hair before gathering my courage and straightening.

Sighing I glared at Kuran's smirk "Is there a problem? Did you come looking for me on Association business?" if it wasn't for the blood loss I would have been blushing. For the first time, ever, I was grateful that I had been bitten by a vampire.

Somehow I managed to compose myself, and then I kissed Hanabusa's blushing cheek and tenderly traced Yuuki's lip with a finger before standing up. Kuran smirked and stood next to me.

"Yagari, did you see how adorable they are together?" obviously Cross was still pissed at me from earlier, which was probably why he came looking for me. His imagination has overpowered him on numerous occasions and he probably started thinking about the dangerous and nasty vampire hunter out stalking the night, plotting to kill his beloved daughter and her fiancé.

I don't know how it happened that I even became moderately fond of him. I know that it is an act; he is definitely not as foolish as he acts; but still … he is so irritating.

Yagari says it is because Cross finds it useful to be underestimated. I think he does it because he wants to – he enjoys behaving like a silly git, and enjoys irritating me even more. Who is the true fool here; the one who acts like a fool or the one who puts up with it out of foolish sentiment?

I think finding me in such a compromising position with these three, probably relieved him of a great deal of worry. Not to mention that he probably would die laughing once he was sure there was no way I could kill him. Glancing at Kuran I saw exactly what I had expected. He was smiling oh so charmingly, his eyes sadistically amused at my predicament. Bastard.

"Yes, they looked totally adorable." Yagari-sensei dead-panned. Kuran choked on a giggle. I stared at him in amazement and disbelief. Did Kuran just giggle? Kuran sputtered and then laughed, the pureblood prince of pestilence actually laughed.

I really wished he hadn't, he is just stunning when he is laughing.

I fought it, fought the urge with every ounce of will power I had; but I could not stop myself from reaching up and touching his face as it glowed with joy.

I wanted desperately to do more than that, I wanted to wrap myself around him, trace the laugh lines with my fingers, and kiss his smiling lips; but I contented myself with holding out my hand to him. Smiling at Yuuki and Hanabusa, I held my hand out to them as well.

Once they were standing by my side I breathed in deeply. "I think that in light of these new developments, I better be transferred to the Night Class." I tried to sound calm but my reluctance could be heard in my voice. I really hated that I was doing this. I was willing to spare the vampires out of consideration for the three that I had feelings for; but … that did not mean I liked the leeches.

Falling in lo – um, caring for three leeches does not mean that I like any of the rest. So why was I going over to the night class?

So, yes I would be able to spend more time with them that way; the real reason is that I am vampire, and no matter how much I kick or scream about it, that will only change when I die. Throwing temper tantrums and denial will only make me miserable; being a vampire was something I would just have to accept.

That does not mean I can or will turn a blind eye, the leeches better watch out, the moment they step out of line I will introduce them to Bloody Rose. Except of course for my three vampires, I love – um cared too much for them to shoot them.

Fuck it. Ok, I give in; I love them. Don't think for a second I will _ever_ say that out loud.

I won't. I mean that; no really, I do.

You can stop laughing now.

Cross was smiling at me, soft joy in his eyes, dropping the foolish queen act for a moment. I hate to say this, but I really felt honored that he did that for me. It usually takes a disaster of epic proportions for him to behave seriously. "I am so glad that you want a transfer, I was going to insist on it myself." He paused "That is, I was going to insist on it while wearing a bullet proof vest and safely locked away inside an armored vehicle." He giggled at my smile "I knew it wouldn't be long before Kaname, Yuuki and Aido grabbed you up; especially with the way you smell nowadays."

"What? I knew there was something wrong with me, the leeches have been all to freaking interested in me … um no offense meant guys." I looked at my soon to be lovers.

Kuran wrapped an arm around my shoulders "You made the change from being a human to a vampire, then with the addition of my blood and Yuuki's it sent your powers out of balance. Lately your blood has smelled more settled it seems that you finally made the full transition, and because of the huge amount of pureblood in you, you smell wonderfully delicious." He smirked at me, heat shimmering in his eyes.

"Oh, so that's why the night class were all looking at me so funny." Huh; so it wasn't because I was actually wearing my tie.

Yagari-sensei was standing there gaping at me. Kuran smiled and kissed me "It is wonderful that you are joining the night class, thank you Kiriyu." Yagari went from gaping to looking completely bowled over.

My Bunny leered, wrapping an arm around my waist "Yuuki, which of those yaoi manga's did you say you liked the most?"

Yuuki jumped up and down squealing in delight, her cheeks bright red. "Oh I have so many ideas!" she giggled, grabbed Kuran's hand and started walking dragging the three of us behind her.

I looked back, Cross was smiling and wiping tears away "Oh I can't wait to plan the wedding!" he trilled happily. Yagari turned his stunned gaze on him, moving almost in slow motion.

"Shit!" my sensei said, I winked at him and smiled as I was dragged away by the ones I loved.


End file.
